Crashing into Love
by angelchild4243
Summary: What happens if Gajeel rescues Lucy instead of giving her to her father? Read it and find out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey again guys. I know I don't post in my other stories a lot, but yet I'm writing another one. This is my first attempt at a one shot. Maggie-Chan requested this pairing, but I didn't know exactly what to do with it so here it goes. Remember don't get eaten by the Vulcans. ~Angel.

**Gajeel P.O.V.**

I smile as Master Jose tells me to go take care of the scum that they call Fairy Tail. It should be fun to finally be able to end those pitiful little fairies. The only thing that I hate about this mission. Master won't allow me to hurt the heiress of Heartfila. I could live with that as long as she was cooperative, if not then I'll just discipline her into submission. This job should be incredible easy and entertaining.

I sigh waiting for the scum to go home. Why don't they just leave already? What is so special about this guild that they want to stay here so long? Is this why they are so weak? It has to be why they're weak. I'm strong, Phantom Lord is strong. We can defeat every single guild in Fiore. I could murder every single member of this run down guild and never break a sweat. I smile thinking about all of them lying on the ground dead and Master Jose smiling at me. It would be so beautiful.

I look back at the building as the lights flick off and a girl walks out of the guild hall. Was she the one I wasn't supposed to hurt? Master wasn't clear on that one so I'll have to wait till he makes my mission clearer. I watch the girl as she strolls down the street a bunch of keys jingling at her hip. I smirk she didn't know what was going to happen to her precious little guild hall. What makes me sad is that I won't be here to see her face when she discovers that her guild is destroyed.

I smile using the technic I learned from Metalicana to start manipulating metal pillars to impale the pitiful little guild hall. I smile seeing the walls starting to bend beneath all of the pressure I was forcing upon them. Then I heard one crack, then another. Until I was laughing listening to the walls crack under the pressure. These scum won't know what hit them. I force the pillars farther then I normally would have. Then a drawing floats down and lands on my foot. I pick it up inspecting it.

The drawing distracted me from the metal so it stopped. The picture portrayed a beautiful blonde smiling. She wasn't paying attention to the artist, but that added to her stunning-ness. I fold up the drawing to allow me to finish up my work and stuff it in my pocket so I could get a better look at it later. I look at the building almost ready to collapse in on me and smile. My job was done here. I could finally head home.

I walk through my door and sigh. I couldn't get that picture out of my head. Who was that girl? She didn't belong with those freaks, she belongs with Phantom Lord. After all someone that looked that amazing shouldn't be with such scum. I shake my head trying to get the thoughts about the girl out of my mind. Why couldn't I get her out of my head?

I sigh running my hand through my hair and taking the picture out of my pocket. I sit down against the wall picture in hand. She was amazing the prettiest girl I've seen in years. I run my finger over the smallest detail hidden in some of the easiest places, with a smile whoever was the artist was amazing at catching the beauty of the one portrayed. The more I looked at it the prettier she got. I had to have her, I had to get her somehow. She had to be with me in Phantom Lord.

I sigh looking at the clock. It was early morning and Master Jose wanted me back at the guild before anyone else had made their way into the guild hall. I sigh folding the picture back up and putting it back in my pocket. I could always take it out to look at later. I stand up grabbing a quick piece of metal I had laying around to snack on as I headed to the guild. I would need a break soon, but that can wait till we find the Heartfila girl. I wanted to have my fun with her.

I head out of the door as the very first rays of light shine through the night's sky. I smile as I hear the jangling of keys was this the fly that I witnessed strolling out of the Fairy Tail guild hall last night, err… earlier this morning. Something caught my eye as I watched her balance on the edge of the irrigation canal, she had something with her. It looked like a little snowman bobbing behind her, but that couldn't be right unless she was a celestial mage. I smiled she should be fun to play around with for a little bit Master Jose could wait till I was done playing with my new toy. I chuckle using the metal in the ground to propel myself into the air. I would use the element of surprise to keep her under control. She would be nothing compared to me. I could take her without even using my magic, but that's no fun.

I fall right beside her ready to attack her, but she looked familiar. Where did I know her from? Wait I knew.

"Who are you?" She asked of me confused as to why I was here.

"I'm here to save you from an attack on your guild. I overheard someone planning and they plan on attacking Fairy Tail. I came to warn you." I lie trying to see how she would react.

Her face fell almost ready to cry. The snowman nudged her hand gently trying to get her attention. She didn't respond to it, but she burst into tears.

"Ummm…" I stammer. I didn't expect that as her reaction. I bite my lip and wrap my arms around her to try to comfort her. "It's okay." I whispered.

When she finally stopped crying, she looked at me and smiled weakly wiping her eyes. "Thank you." She said before heading to see her guild hall.

I wince as the light hits my face. Master Jose would kill me for being late. It was completely worth it though. I start running towards the guild before to many people swarm inside for jobs.

I rush through the guild doors as 30 eyes turn to look at me. So I couldn't talk to Master Jose without being noticed. I slowed down to a walk with a slight sense of urgency. This wouldn't be good to not tell Master.

"Gajeel. You're late." I hear from the dark corner of the guild. I was doomed.

"Yeah. The fairy scum wouldn't leave." I scowl.

"That's no excuse. I expected you back here almost an hour ago. Now we can't go through with our plan today. So because of your mistake you can't take a job for a month and a half." Master said without remorse. "Now get out of my sight."

I leave the guild fuming. How could he make me not work? How is that supposed to work? I do have bills I have to pay. This would be an annoyance to me. I hope that She is happy. I don't even know her name.

A/N: I'll keep this short. So how am I doing? R&R and until next time don't get eaten by the Vulcans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy P.O.V.**

* * *

I stand in front of the broken guild hall. Who was that man? And how did he know about this? Was he the one to do this to my family? But if he did then why would he warn me? Why would he try to calm me down? He couldn't have been the one to destroy the guild. I just knew that he didn't have anything to do with it.

"Phantom Lord…" Natsu whispers beside me.

I heard the sound of my guild mates, so they didn't get hurt in the guild hall. Good that did made me feel much better. My family wasn't hurt in this freak accident. How did that man know about it though?

"Lucy, you're all right." Natsu says running up to me. Just a little bit behind him flew Happy. They were always so happy to see me.

I nod. "Yeah, apparently they were waiting for everyone to be out of the guild hall before they attacked." I say as Erza runs up to me Gray at her heels.

"Are you alright Lucy?" He asked looking me up and down.

"Yes, Gray. I'm fine, I got out of the guild hall, before it was destroyed." I sigh looking down at my shoes. I did get out of the hall, but something inside me feels like I was still in the guild when it was destroyed.

"Lucy?" Happy said giving me a hug and pulling me back into reality.

I smile holding the flying cat. "I'm fine Happy. No need to get emotional over me." I joke. "So what happens now?" I ask.

Master looks at me and sighs. "Nothing. We can't do anything to their guild. We annoy the Magic Council enough." He says sitting down. "Until we can get the guild fixed up, you guys go home. No need to stay here."

I sigh walking out of the guild and starting to head back to my home. Who would do this to Fairy Tail? I walk in my door, and notice the rest of my team sitting down comfortably.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask looking at the three of them.

"Master said for everyone to stay together to keep from anything else happening." Erza said eating my cake. I wasn't going to say anything though. She almost killed the last person to mess with her.

I nod. They had already gotten comfortable in my apartment. This was going to be a nice change, not. "Who's Phantom Lord?" I ask quietly.

Erza looked at me and realized I really didn't know. "They're a rival guild." She started. She went on with the story telling me who they were and what had happened in the past.

"Oh…" I say. They were evil and wanted to hurt my family. "We should get some sleep while we can."

Erza nods in agreement. "Yeah."

In the morning we all head out to the guild hall. I sit down at a table thinking. Why was all of this happening now? Why when I just find a family and am accepted?

"It's Levy." Reedus says and my ears perk up.

"What happened? Where is she?" I ask. Levy has been like a sister to me, and someone had hurt her. They must pay for the wrong that they've caused this guild.

"Come on follow me." He says. He leads us left and right through a mass of people, some guild members some just townspeople.

I stare in shock as I see Levy suspended on a tree, something tattooed on her stomach. "What happened?" I whisper looking at the bluenette. This was terrible.

"Phantom Lord again. They went too far this time. It is one thing to mess with my guild hall, but it's another thing to mess with my children. They will pay for this." Master said full of hatred and anger.

Everyone in the guild agrees with a shout. I couldn't respond. We got Levy and Shadow Gear down from their perch. Then we took them to the infirmary.

Master took most of the guild to Phantom Lord Headquarters. I stayed to take care of Levy. Why would someone do this to her. She has done nothing wrong. "Levy, wake up. You are supposed to be reading my book." I whisper trying to cause some form of reaction from her form.

A/N: So I know that this isn't correct with the storyline from Hiro Mashima, but I think it is a better setup for this pairing. So don't kill me for being wrong. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and haven't been sitting on pens and needles waiting for it to be done. R&R. Let's not get eaten by the Vulcans, now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gajeel P.O.V.**

I sigh walking back into the guild hall as the sun peaks at its highest point. Master could not be expecting me to last six week without a job. I jump up to one of the perches above the guild in the rafters. I always wait for this time up here. I prop myself up leaning against the sloping roof. I pull out the picture of the girl I got from that scum hole. She was stunning, but yet like a ghost. One minute there the next she was gone. Would I ever be able to see her?

I hear screaming from underneath me. The fairy scum must have found my present. I chuckle folding up the picture and placing it back into the spot in my pocket.

I stand up ready to going in on the fighting. I launch myself to the ground not caring about the guild mates I crushed. I spot a nuisance running towards me. He would be fun to play with. I spot his arm turning into a demon. He could use take over, but how useful was that. I laugh, but before I could attack the boy the fire dragon slayer spotted me. He launched himself towards me ready to fight until their pitiful guild master falls through the roof green.

"Good job Aria." I smile congratulating the air mage.

He didn't respond only cried as usual. The intruders just ran off carrying their master with them.

I laugh as I watch the guild slither back to where they belong. Master hadn't been here though so he must have gone to get the Heartfila girl. I smile maybe if I showed up there Master would allow me to play with her a bit. I laugh at the thought of actually being able to have some fun finally.

I leap from the guild doors ready for a fight. Ready for something I could actually sink my teeth into. Everything I've got lately hasn't been worth my time, but it pays so I would take it. I smile heading towards the base in Hoketown. Hopefully Master was there with the Heartfila brat. If not then I can wait a bit till he is.

I look up at the top of the tower ready to go in and play with someone, anyone. I sigh, but Master won't let me touch anyone since he took away my capabilities to take a job. I look back at the door as I hear someone's screams from above me. I look up to see them bound and falling towards me. "Crap." I say before I jump up to catch the prisoner trying to escape.

She falls into my arms quite gently for falling from such a height. I land on the ground holding her close. I look at the doors I was about to go through to have my way with somebody. But before I head inside I look down at the girl in my arms. She looked familiar. Where did I know her from? WAIT! She's the girl from the picture.

She coughed quietly looking up at me with big blue eyes. No… I couldn't do this. I couldn't give her back to Master Jose. He would try to hurt this poor girl. I pull her closer to me. She wouldn't have to go through with that if I could help it. She coughed quietly not fighting with me. I felt her once tense body loosen up in my grasp. She had fallen asleep. What was Master doing in there to her? She needs help from someone that can do something about it, before nothing can be done to help her.

I head off for her guild hall. She would feel better getting help from her guild mates, instead of mine. Actually she wouldn't get any help from mine. She was part of a job, if they helped her then they would be going against Master Jose. No one would do that and face the torture that would ensue.

She was restlessly sleeping in my arms. I hadn't unbound her, yet. I didn't want her to hurt me, because I was the one to destroy her guild, if I unbound her then she would likely try to hurt me. She is in no condition to fight like this. She needs to get back to get help from her friends. If not then I'll be on the menu of two different guilds. I sigh starting to hum a song to this girl in my arms. Then it turned into singing it to her.

_I got your picture _

_I'm coming with you _

_Dear Maria count me in_

_Theirs a story at the bottom of this bottle and I'm the pen. _

_Check yes Juliet _

_Are you with me?_

_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk_

_I won't go until you come outside_

_Check yes Juliet _

_Kill the limbo._

_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window _

_There's no turning back for us tonight_

_Lace up your shoes. _

_Hey-o Hey-o_

_Here's how we do._

_'__Cause I got your picture _

_I'm coming with you_

_Dear Maria count me in_

_There's a story at the bottom of this bottle and I'm the pen_

_Don't tell your words _

_Some say we're not meant to be _

_Run baby run _

_Forever we'll be _

_You and me._

_Give it up here_

_You'll be the show girl _

_Of the whole team_

_I'll be the narrator _

_Telling another tale of the American dream. _

_I'll see your name in lights _

_We could make it stop _

_Girl we'll take the world by storm. _

_It isn't that hard_

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance._

_They'll look up when I'm the one who's selling you out_

_'__Cause it feels like stealing hearts coverin' your name from the ground_

_Running through the night _

_We're flying through the night._

_Way up high._

_The view from here is getting better with you by my side._

_Take a breath don't accept so easy_

_Never have a doubt now I'm going crazy _

_Watching from the floor._

_Take a breath and let the rest come easy._

_Never settle down but it just relieves me._

_Always wanting more._

_Run baby run. _

_I'm coming with you _

_Dear Maria count me in_

_They'll tear us apart if you give us the chance._

_Don't tell you words _

_Some say we're not meant to be._

_I'm the one who's selling you out_

_Cause it feels like stealing hearts covering your name from the ground._

_'__Cause I got your picture_

_I'm coming with you._

_Dear Maria count me in _

_You and me_

_Theirs a story at the bottom of this bottle. _

_You and me_

I finish smiling down at her. She would be gone here in a few select moments. I have to give her back to her guild, to get help. She moves putting her hand on my chest.

"Thank you." She barely chokes out, before going into a coughing fit.

"Shh. It is nothing." I say slowing down slightly. I wanted to keep this time lasting. I probably won't ever be able to see her again. If I do then she won't see the man who saved her twice. She'll see the one who destroyed her guild hall and hurt her friends. I sigh pulling her a little bit closer.

I look up at her guild hall with a sigh, she had fallen back asleep leaving me to my thoughts. It hadn't gotten dark yet, so someone would be up shortly and see her lying here. But that could be a long time. I sigh getting an idea. I could take her in the guild hall and put her at the top of the stairs and be gone before anyone notices me. I bite my lip before kissing her forehead gently.

"I'm sorry." I whisper as I take the few steps through the rubble to the basement door. I open it quietly and put her down on the top step, before leaving quickly. I wasn't going to wait here for them to reprimand me over their guild hall. Or worse. I sigh wanting to go back to my guild and take a job to calm down, but Master has restricted me from taking a job. Would he know if I were to take a small job to let off steam? I look at the sun rising in the horizon. I hadn't gotten any sleep in at least two days. I sigh heading back home to allow myself some rest.

I walk through the door almost expecting someone from the scum hole to be waiting in the half lit rooms. No one was there to my relief. The walk home had taken all of the fire out of me. I get into bed without changing or taking a shower, I didn't know how long I had to rest. I took the picture of the girl out of my pocket with a frown. Was she real, or was she just a ghost sent to haunt me? I lay down on my bed the picture in hand not ready to admit I had fallen for a girl I had just met.

The light started to shine through the window marking a day about to dawn. I sigh rolling over to try to get some sleep. The clock ticked quietly every single second that I tried to sleep. It wouldn't stop. In fact it got louder with every minute that went by. I sent a piece of metal flying for the useless piece of junk. It hit breaking the paperweight into a million pieces. I smile, finally some peace and quiet.

"Gajeel. You're supposed to be at the guild" Sue says barging into my room right as it gets quiet.

Why? Master won't let me take a job. Unless he wants me to torture or kill someone I'm not going." I say bluntly turning away from the mirror mage.

"Master wants you to look after someone important." Sue says getting close to me.

I sigh. If Master was calling for me specifically, then he doesn't believe anyone else could take care of it for him. "Fine I'll go, but if you're lying I'll make sure to have you first on the list to kill." I smile getting up out of the bed I just crawled into.

"I'm not lying, Master said to get you to watch after the Heartfila brat."

I shake my head. She wasn't worth the time or effort, but I wanted to have some fun.

A/N: Hey guys. I'm sorry for the wait, but school hasn't been easy and I've been trying to take turns with my fics. The song Gajeel is singing is Dear Maria Count Me in, Check Yes Juliet mash up I found on YouTube awhile back. I figured that it would fit well with this story. I was listening to Les Miserables while I wrote most of this chapter, so I think it kind of shows if you have seen it. If not the go watch the musical. Any who, R&R so until next time, don't get eaten by the Vulcans.

I'm sorry for the error. I made.


End file.
